The present invention relates to a method for making a wheel rim, particularly for cycles or auto-cycles.
It is known that such wheel rims are currently made either in steel or in a light alloy. The steel rims are economical to manufacture, but they have the disadvantage of being heavy. On the other hand, the light alloy rims have, of course, the advantage of light weight relative to the steel rims, but their manufacture remains costly.